


of m&m's and heartshaped boxes

by kananmtsura



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Valentines au, and all of those cliched aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kananmtsura/pseuds/kananmtsura
Summary: The whole school was decorated in pink and red and it’s making Jisoo dizzy.





	of m&m's and heartshaped boxes

If you ask around, most people would say that Jisoo loves Valentines Day. But that’s the thing. They don’t’ know her and they don’t know that she loathes it with every fiber of her being. She tries to tame the disgruntled sound that might come out of her mouth when she trudges down the hallway and the first sight that greeted her are lockers filled with stationary hearts with flowers pinned on it. The whole school was decorated in pink and red and it’s making Jisoo dizzy.

“God, just let this day end already.” Jisoo mumbles to her companion who was smiling dopily accompanied with a spring on her step. Right. Lisa loves this and she almost felt guilty for raining on her parade. _Almost._

Lisa shoots her a quick glare, “Come on, it’s not that bad.”

Well, that’s not really fair. Because Lisa has a crush. A crush that might be reciprocated.

Don’t get her wrong. Jisoo was fine being alone; she likes to think of herself as strong and independent. So nope. She’s not bitter or whatever and the satisfaction that settled inside her chest when she saw Lisa’s locker bare too (thank God she’s not the only one spending Valentines alone) was just her being glad that she could get to spend it with her bestfriend.

Except that when her locker came into view.... there was actually a heart shaped box intricately taped on it. She furrows her brows and steps forward carefully, afraid that if she hastens her strides, it would magically blow like a mine. This is her locker, right? It has to be. She double checks and the locker number was hers.

“Huh?” She mumbles to herself as she hoists the heavy philosophy book on her right arm, daintily tearing the box off her locker with her free hand. She shakes the box, the rattling sound immediately confirming her suspicions. She opens the box and a pack of M&M’s was lying heavily on it.

Jisoo marches down the hallway where Lisa’s locker was located.

“Hey, is this from you?” Jisoo asks her bestfriend, who still has a smile on her face but soon frowned when she saw what Jisoo was waving in front of her face.

“Jisoo, you know I love you but not _that_ way.”

_“Huh._ ”

Jisoo didn’t even had the time to think because suddenly, the first bell was ringing, signaling that classes are starting.

_—-_

Students started filing in, the hushed whispers of them reverberating against the wall of the classroom and Jisoo was still staring at the box when she notices Seulgi in her peripheral vision, taking a seat next to her, “Is this from you?” she asks, not even glancing the taller girl’s way.

She hears Seulgi snort, “Yeah, if I wanted Irene to murder me, sure, that’s from me.”

Jisoo knows that Seulgi is with Irene but just to be sure. She just can’t seem to wrap her head around the thought of someone giving this to her. Someone who could possibly like her. _Romantically._

“Jisoo are those chocolates? Can I have some?” Joy came barreling (literally) towards them, the younger girl already reaching for the box but Jisoo was quick to snatch it, bringing it close to her chest.

“Nope. Sorry. Mine.” Jisoo gives her a saccharine smile, and Joy pouts.

_—-_

Lunch period came around and Jisoo was still on a mission on finding whoever the culprit is.

“Do you think this is a prank? Maybe this is poisoned.”

Lisa was forking on her lasagna, “Maybe. Have you tried it?”

“Lisa, in case you haven’t heard the number 1 rule of testing if a food is poisoned is not actually eating—“

_“I know!”_ Lisa cuts her off, “I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, try harder.”

“Rosé?” Jisoo was almost tempted to smack her bestfriend right then and there.

_“Why,”_ Jisoo groans, _“_ Would Rosé?”

Lisa shrugs and the dopey smile was back on her face, she pulls something from her bag, brandishing a cute little chipmunk stuffed toy, “For Rosé.”

Jisoo can’t help the exasperated smile that breaks out on her own face, “Good for you.”

_—-_

Despite herself, Jisoo still found herself by the gym lockers at the end of the day. The cheerleaders had started filing out one by one and when she sees a familiar face, she runs over to her.

“Rosé!” Jisoo yells amongst the throng of crowd, and the latter stopped, fully facing the source of the voice and when she finds Jisoo, her face breaks into a soft smile. She was still clad in her cheerleading uniform and her hair was up in a high ponytail. She is a sight for sore eyes. No wonder Lisa is head over heels.

Jisoo waves the heart shaped box in front of her, catching her breath.

“Oh,” Rosé tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “For me?”

“Okay, I’ll try not to be offended by that disappointed tone,” Jisoo rolls her eyes, “But no, I’m asking if this is _from you_  -- _to me?_ ”

“Oh!” Rosé chuckles softly, an embarrassed blushed tainting her cheeks, “No, Jisoo. No.”

“Alright,” Jisoo sighs in defeat. “And you should go look for Lisa.”

Rosé’s eyes brightened, “Really?”

Jisoo nods, mirroring the girl’s smile, God they are such love dorks. Rosé brushes past her giving her a little wave before parting ways.

Jisoo turns around, accepting defeat and deciding to just call it a day when she bumps into something.

Or rather, _someone._

Jennie Kim.

Jennie Kim who was still donning a jersey and slightly covered in sweat.

Jisoo mumbles an indifferent, “Excuse me,” before side stepping her.

“Did you like the M&M’s, Jisoo?”

Jisoo halts her steps. _What. The. Heck._ Did she hear that right?

She turns around to fully face the girl who was looking at anything but her. Her slightly tan skin turning a shade of pink. Is she blushing? _The_ Jennie Kim is blushing?

“What?” Jisoo says dumbly.

The athlete’s grip was tight on her duffel bag as she nods to the box in Jisoo’s grip, “Did you liked it?”

“This— _you?”_ Jisoo was making no sense but Jennie seemed to understand her.

Jennie rubs the back of her neck, “Uh, yeah. Have you eaten it?”

“No— I don’t— I mean, not yet unless I know who it is from—“ Jisoo stammers.

“Ah,” Jennie intones softly, “I guess you know now.”

_“Why?”_ Was the first thing out of her mouth. Jisoo was left dumbfounded.

This was Jennie Kim they were talking about. Most popular girl in school and the star player of the soccer team. She’d been to some of her games only because Lisa was insistent on watching (she tries to pretend that she doesn’t know that Lisa only watches for a certain cheerleader every time) and Jisoo was always forced to come with and boy oh boy; Jennie was really the queen of the field. Plus Jennie was gorgeous. Suitors line up for her. Both guys and girls so, for the life of her, she can’t seem to understand why _her._

Jennie opens her mouth then closes it immediately, taking a deep breath, “The team thought it would be a really good idea to, uh, give something to their special someone.”

_‘Special someone?’_ Jisoo almost spluttered out loud, but wisely, she didn’t.

As if reading her mind, Jennie was quick to correct herself, “Or— others who would like to be special to _that_ someone.”

“I can’t— I’m sorry—- I don’t—“ Jisoo was still trying to wrap her head around it.

Jennie’s face falls. “Oh, okay then. Sorry.” Then Jennie was turning her back on her, power walking to the exit.

It took a full 10 seconds for her brain to snap into action and run for the latter, “Jennie!”

She pushes through the exit doors, “Jennie, wait!”

Thankfully, the retreating figure stopped and the vulnerability in Jennie’s eyes stunned her. It was really a stark contrast to the girl she’s used to seeing walking down the hallways with her head held high.

“Look, it’s okay, Jisoo. I get it—“

“No, you don’t! Just—“ Jisoo pinches the bridge of her nose, “I don’t understand! I mean, _you’re Jennie_ and I’m— well— _Jisoo._ ”

“Oh.” Jennie steps a little closer, but still careful, afraid that she might overstep the boundaries. There was a small frown on her face.

“Why me?”

“I like you.” Jennie says simply and Jisoo’s heart skip at that, “You’re really funny and witty and I love it when you sass Professor Yang in class.”

“Most people would describe that as abrasive and would get me detention.”

Jennie chuckles, “You’re really smart,” she shifts from foot to foot, head hanging low, and muttering, “and you’re really cute.”

Jisoo raised an amused eyebrow, “I’m sorry can you say that again? I didn’t hear you.”

Jennie shoots her a quick glare and goddammit she shouldn’t find that hot, “You heard me.”

“So, you’d want to go on like a date _date_?” Jisoo asks again, just to make sure. And also possibly trying to give Jennie an out, in case she changed her mind already.

Jennie was back to blushing, “Yeah, but only if you want to.”

“Okay.” Jisoo nods to herself, “Okay.”

Jennie’s face lit up. She’s so adorable. “Really?”

“Although I must warn you, I might bore you to death.”

“I doubt that very much.”

“Wait, how did you even know I like M&M’s?”

“I see you sometimes secretly popping it in your mouth in class.”

“And my locker?”

Jennie smiles coyly, “I observe.”

“Stalker.” Jisoo says playfully.

“Stalker might be the wrong term,” Jennie hums, playfully stroking her chin as if in deep thought, “How about a very attractive and attentive stranger who admires you from afar?”

Jisoo laughs at that and thinks to herself, Valentines might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted on valentines day but i was too busy and i only got to finish it now. enjoy anyway, mistakes are all mine!


End file.
